villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is a fictional villain on the soap opera Days of our Lives. He is portrayed by Thaao Penghlis, and next to Stefano DiMera, is one of days most popular villains. Andre was originally introduced as Stefano nephew, but was revealed to be his biological son in 2015. History Originally thought to the nephew Stefano raised after his parents died, Andre was fiercely loyal to Stefano, and agreed to have plastic surgery to look like Tony, so he could be the son Stefano always wanted. Andre was presumed dead after falling into quick sand, but later came back and posed as Tony for twenty years. As Tony, he had an extreme rivalry with John Black over Kristen DiMera. Believing he was dying of an incurable blood disease, Andre attempted suicide in an effort to frame John Black. Though it appeared he died, he once again returned in 2002 as head of the DiMera family. He briefly thought he fathered the geminin twins Rex and Cassie with Marlena, before their real parents were revealed. Andre was "killed" by the Salem Serial killer, but it was later revealed to be his plan all along and all the Serial killers victims were actually alive and living on an island. He tried to blow up the island with everyone on it, but they all escaped. Andre recaptured some of his prisoners and took them to a DiMera castle where he was finally arrested and incarcerated. In 2007, Andre was let out of prison and his true identity was exposed. He went on a rampage and tried to kill many Salem citizens, before he was shot and fell off a roof. Andre was put on life support, which he turned off, and was presumed to have died. In 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, and it was revealed that Stefano is his biological father. Stefano was murdered in January 2017, and Andre's efforts to avenge his death, resulted in being framed and imprisoned for the crime. Andre manipulated Aiden Jennings into helping him get released, and he tried to kill Hope and her ally, Rafe Hernandez. Andre failed to kill them, and gave up revenge after it was revealed that Stefano had faked his death and gone into hiding. Andre focused his efforts on his newfound friendship with Kate Roberts, and forged relationships with his last surviving relatives. He was hired back to work for the family company, and married Kate after Chad briefly missing and the company was in danger of being dismantled by the board of directors. The board wanted a DiMera in charge and deemed Andre as unfit, so he married Kate, so she could become a legal DiMera and act as CEO for six months. Family *Father: Stefano DiMera (status unknown) *Grandfather: Santo DiMera (deceased) *Half-Brothers: Tony DiMera (legal; deceased), Benjy Hawk (deceased), Peter Blake (adoptive), EJ DiMera Chad DiMera, Stefan DiMera *Half-sisters: Renee DuMonde (deceased), Megan Hathaway (deceased), Lexie Carved (deceased), Kristen DiMera (adoptive) *Nephews: Steven Hawk (via Benjy), Theo Carver (via Lexie), Johnny DiMera (via EJ) *Nieces: Sydney DiMera (via EJ), Grace Brady (via Chad; deceased), Charlotte DiMera (via Chad) Trivia *Andre’s original face has never been seen on the show. *He was born September 15, 1953, making him about two years older than Tony (born 1951), despite the fact that they have the same face. *Andre is the character to “die” the most on the show, second only to his father Stefano DiMera. As such, he has also referred to himself as the Phoenix as well as worn his father’s ring on occasion. *Despite being known as a monster to most of Salem, Andre has shown signs of human emotion. He was devastated when he accidentally killed his long tine associate, Bart Beiderbecke. This, despite the fact that he often insulted and belittled Bart (not entirely unwarranted since Bart was genuinely incompetent). He also developed real feelings for Kate Roberts and struggled with lying to her and deceiving her. He formed a friendship with Abigail that seemed to be genuine as he claimed he loved her just before dying. Most of all, Andre has shown genuine love for his father Stefano, even back when he was Stefano’s nephew. He seemed to take Stefano’s presumed death the hardest, and quickly got over his anger when he learned Stefano was allegedly alive, He would often acknowledge and toast to his father’s portrait. Category:Egotist Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Traitor